A New Beginning
by Suzmp85
Summary: Does contain spoilers from the Manga. This takes place after the final battle with the enemy and focus on everyone's lives once they get back to Konoha and the relationship between Naruto and Hinata becomes even stronger. It's my first fic, so I hope you like it. Has a little bit of lemon at the end. Enjoy!


A New Beginning

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. Yadaya..lol

It was just before daybreak, and Naruto and Sasuke were pretty exhausted from their battle with Kaguya. Team 7 members find their way back to upper ground, to see if the remaining members of the alliance was still alive and okay. Naruto walking around, seeing some dead corpses and had an uneasy look on his face. He did found some of his friends, Most of his K11 friends were alive, but still on the ground barely able to move. Naruto still continues to sweep the battlefield, and he senses somebody close by. He races towards her. It was Hinata. She was on her back, laying down, with her eyes closed. Naruto knelt down to one knee, still in his glowing form. He held her hand again.

"Hinata.." Naruto said.

Hinata was somehow still in her dream world, sitting and cuddling with Naruto on that bench. She saw him, and he was calling her name unaware that he was calling her name from a distance.

"Hinata!" Her name was called once again.

She slowly opened her eyes, knowing she was on the battlefield and that her dream was over. To her, it felt as if a new dream was just beginning.

"N-Naruto Kun?" Her words said in a weak tone.

"Hinata, I'm glad that you are alright. You had me worried."

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun."

"No need to be sorry, Hinata-chan." Naruto said as he smiled.

Hinata eyes widened as he said those words.

"He NEVER called me that before!" Hinata thought.

The scene switches back to the battlefield. Sakura, Ino, and any of the medical ninjas that were in decent shape, tended to the wounded. Tsunade was able to regenerate her Chakra again, and helped as many of the Shinobi she could.

Scene switches back to Naruto and Hinata

Naruto realized he also had some medical abilities due to his new power-up. He continued to hold Hinata's hand, but this time he was giving her strength back with some of his Chakra.

"I can feel my strength coming back!" Hinata thought.

"I'm going to go around and check on the others." Naruto said smiling as he started to walk away.

"Okay, Naruto-kun."

About 6 hours later, everyone was in better shape and started to get up to walk around. The 4 Hokages were still there. Minato managed to find his son.

"Naruto!" Minato waved.

"Dad!" Naruto smiled.

Naruto was able to wrap his arms around his dad. He wanted to meet him and hug him for so long.

"I'm really proud of you, Naruto. You've such a long way." Minato said as he teared up."

Scene switches to Tobirama, who was still on the ground, staring into Space.

Hashirama was smiling, somehow.

Sarutobi was also by himself, looking in Naruto's direction.

"Well done, Naruto and Sasuke." As he thought.

Naruto and Sasuke became the saviors of the Shinobi Alliance.

Scene switches back to Naruto and Minato.

"Happy Birthday, son."

Oroachimaru decided to undo the spell. All 4 Hokages knew, and said their piece as they started to erase away in a sparkly light. They were gone.

All 4 groups had said their goodbyes, and started to head to their homelands.

K11, and other shinobi members from Konoha, were with them.

Naruto and Hinata were walking side by side. Hiashi was walking behind them, smiling.

"Hinata, you have matured as a Women, and as a shinobi. Neji would of been proud, as I am a proud father." Hiashi thought.

Just a few hours later, all Konoha members arrive to their homeland. It looks a bit wrecked, but it can have some work done.

Naruto walked with Hinata back to the Hyuga compound. He was sure with who he wanted to be with. He looked at her. He grabbed her hand.

"Hinata, I never gave you a response to your confession before you fought against pain. If it wasn't for you, I probably wouldn't of been alive today. Growing up, I didn't know what love really was. I thought I was in love with Sakura, but I was wrong. Love comes with sacrafice, support, and not leaving ones side. I finally understand that now. I have come to realize that I fell in love with you somewhere. I want to be at your side for the rest of my life, be your protector. So please, will you be at my side, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata was so touched, she had tears running down her face, with a smile on her face.

"Of course, Naruto-kun."

Naruto held her close, and leaned into her for the first time, lookng at her, and then slowly, he kissed her. Hinata blushed very heavily at first, but then relaxed and enjoyed the kiss she has wanted for so long.

About a week has passed since everyone arrived back to their homelands and was healing, and adjusting to live. Gaara giving orders as the Kazekage. He even managed to work on his relationship with Matsuri. Kiba and Akimaru were just goofing around, as usual. Kakashi was still reading his favorite book, Sakura was appointed to second in command at Konoha hospital and with the unit. Sasuke, was at the old Uchiha compound. He is awaiting trial from his past actions. Later on, the decision to put Sasuke away, was overuled because of his Heroism against the enemy. He mostly kept to himself. He still hasn't spoken to anyone since the battle. He needed time.

***6 months later.***

Tsundade has stepped down and had spoken to the elders to appoint Naruto as the new Hokage, but Sasuke stepped in and tried to make his case. He was going to have 1 final battle for the good, for the role of Hokage in which Naruto had won later on. Sasuke had gained his respect back for Naruto, and even called him a friend again.

Naruto wears the white robe, identical to what his father wore back in his days.

Hinata is shown in the crowd, as well as everyone else, smiling and clapping for Naruto's new role as Hokage. He is the youngest Hokage in history at the age of 17.

***Time Skip***

2 years.

Naruto had some time from his Hokage Duties and walked up to the Hyuga compound to find Hinata, who was actually sparing with Hanabi.

"Hinata-chan."

Hinata heard that voice during her match with Hanabi and goes to hug Naruto.

"Hanabi, would you please give me a moment with Hinata?" Naruto asked.

Hanabi grins and goes to spy on them around a nearby corner.

Naruto is facing Hinata, he is really nervous. He had already asked Hashi for Hinata's hand in marriage and he was about to propose to her and gets down to one knee. Hinata is shocked beyond all belief. She has her hands covering her mouth.

"Hinata-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Will you do the honor of becoming my wife?" Naruto smiles.

Hinata accepted, and Naruto places a ring on her finger.

The wedding is set for 3 months later.

Hinata is walking down the beautiful in a beautiful white gown, her hair is tied up, and she is truely looking like a princess. They say..

"I do."

**Later that night**

Naruto and Hinata are in bed together, just cuddling, trying to get comfortable. He turns over to his side, and he kisses her.

"Are you ready, Hinata-chan?"

"Yes, I think so, Naruto-kun."

Naruto continues to kiss her, he swaps his tongue with hers. He moves down to her neck, Hinata is moaning pretty softly at this point. Naruto take his hand as he is massaging her breasts, in a semi rough way. Both smile at one another, and Naruto is kissing her passionately. He gets on top of her, as he is kissing her, and gently starts to enter her. Hinata is in pain from Naruto breaking her hyman. Naruto kisses her through the tears, as the pain turns into pleasure. He starts to pick up his pace, kissing Hinata on her lips and on her neck in this motion. Hinata is moaning heavily in absolute pleasure. Just as she has fantasized for years. 25 minutes go by, and Naruto reaches Climax as Hinata does the same.

"Naruto-kun..."

The next day, Naruto and Hinata go on their week long honeymoon. Tsunade is subbing, until his return.

A week later, Naruto does so.

***9 months later.***

Naruto is in a hospital room with Hinata who is screamng in pain.

"Push, Hinata, Push!" Said Sakura, who was in charge of Hinata's care.

"Aaaaaaaaah!" Screamed Hinata, and the baby was out.

It was a beautiful baby boy, with Blonde hair, who had white eyes.

Naruto and Hinata smiles. Sasuke is there with them, to show his support. A few minutes later during Sakura's break, she was getting together a snack, and Sasuke comes in and smiles.

"Hello, Sakura-chan."

The two kiss passionately.

These two have been dating for about 6 months now.

/End

Update on others: Hiashi was sick with cancer and has lost his battle before Hinata gave birth to her son. She is now head of the Hyuga clan, there is no head or branch members anymore, they all unite as one main clan. The curse is no longer there.

Hananbi graduated from the Acadamy, and is working on her own to become a great shinobi.

Sakura and Sasuke married a year later, and had a daughter that following year,

Kakashi is still single, and he is pretty much content with that. Tsunade had become part of the Konoha elders and later on, found love again.

Kiba managed to talk Naruto into having a national dog day..LOL..

Choji has found a women, and loves his for who he is. She also enjoys food. Just as he was hoping in his dream.

Shikamaru is dating Tamari who has moved in with him.

Ino is alone for now, running her own flower shop and take shifts at the hospital at times as a Medical Ninja.

Hyuga clan members also had a major memorial service for Neji.

Rock lee is also alone, and has unlocked the 7th gate during his training. Tenten has moved on with a new guy.


End file.
